


Here We Are

by NicholeVakarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeVakarian/pseuds/NicholeVakarian
Summary: Garrus enjoys a rare moment with Jaelyn ShepardI would like to continue just want feedback ❤️





	Here We Are

He leaned against the bedroom door, soaking in the scene in front of him. The sheets rising and falling with each breath she took, the way her hair was spread across her face and pillow. She was at peace, a rare peace that they had fought long and hard for. He glanced at his watch, groaning internally. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin this perfect moment by waking her, nobody deserved a day to sleep in more than this woman. His heart won out and instead of waking her, he silently slipped into bed with her. The rarity of this moment was to precious to pass up on.

It had been ten months since the defeat of the reapers. Ten months since he watched the love of his life run off to the beam. His heart ached at the memory. He had been hurt badly, yet the only thing that he could think of was being by her side. Facing an almost certain death together. The first night after their defeat was the worse. Going back to her cabin and being surrounded by their things was more painful than being hit by an exploding truck. Had he been human, he was certain he would have cried until he couldnt cry again. For once, he didn’t know what to do. He didnt have a solution, he didnt have a plan. He had nothing but heartache and pain. 

His omnitool beeped again, bringing him out of his thoughts. He sighed and looked at his inbox, it was another message from James wondering where the hell he was. The peaceful breathing beside him suddenly stopped and he cursed the spirits. Why hadnt he silenced his messages before coming in? He held his breath, hoping she would fall back asleep and he could go strangle James for almost waking her. No such luck. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at the beautiful woman beside him. She looked up and smiled at him, her blue eyes clouded with sleep and love. 

“ What what the crew think? Knowing that the Commander is waking up to her second in command?” He chuckled at her comment. “ Well i think theyre all pretty bad to see your back. Anyone who says something smart.. well I feel sorry for them.” Rubbing her eyes. She rolled over and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. “ Good think you took that stick out of your ass then.”


End file.
